Taken
by Ziggy7332
Summary: Continuation to the story GONE. Amy gets a suprise visit by an unexpected vistior. Will this be more than just a suprise? Has Shadow found the right girl for him? Will everything be back to normal? Will you stop reading this and start the story already.
1. Missing

_~Taken~_

_***Sequel to Gone***_

**Note to the readers: **This is an Sonamy fanfic, not about the movie "Taken". Also I do not own them.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are © to SEGA.

_Only Nick the porcupine and Lisa the tiger are © to me. _

_**Warning!: **_If you haven't read Gone than you will be XTREMELY confused. Read Gone first.

_**ONWARD!**_

_************************************************************************  
**_

_Missing_

"**Happy Birthday, Amy" **

**Amy flashed a smile at the person in front of her. **

"**How did you know about my birthday and where it was going to be?"**

"**Someone told me" **

"**Must have been Sonic. He is so sweet" Amy said dreamily as she started to think of him. She felt the urge to kiss him and see what would happen next between them. Nick saw that he was losing Amy's attention. '**_Probably thinking of that stupid hedgehog.' _**Nick thought with malice.**

"**I have a present for you" Nick said trying to keep the fake smile on his face. **

"**Where is it?"**

"**It is in my plane"**

"**You have a plane?"**

"**Yes, I do. I left it in the forest near your house. Would you mind coming with me to go get it?"**

**Amy looked back at the party going on in her house. She looked around for Sonic, she wanted to ask him to accompany her to Nick's plane. Only that she couldn't find him. '**_Where can he be? I should go, anyway I'll only be gone for like five minutes and then me and Nick will come back to the house'_

**She looked at Nick, who was offering his hand to her, she grabbed it and with confidence she said,**

"**Let's go"**

**Nick's grin widen even more, in the moonlight he seemed like a sinister person . Amy felt a shudder go down her spine when she saw Nick's freaky grin. This made her lose confident in Nick. But her conscience spoke out to her. **_**'**__He's not an mean person. Besides, he's a very good friend' _**He turned around and made sure that Amy was looking forward, he then dropped a letter on the doorstep. He led Amy down the path of the forest towards his "plane". '**_Everything is going according in plan' _

**Sonic came out from the bathroom and looking around for Amy. He wanted to be next to her the whole night. He planned that after the party, he would snuggle with her and tell her charming things as they make out. Tell her every emotion that she makes him feel whenever he sees her. **

'_That's odd. I swear that I saw her with Lisa before I went to the bathroom' _**He looked everywhere and still couldn't find her. Sonic saw Lisa with Tails engaged in a conversation with four other people. He walked to them. **

"**Hey, have you guys seen Amy?" Lisa and Tails looked at each other bamboozled . Lisa responded to Sonic's question. **

"**She went to answer the door. Isn't she around are you sure?"**

"**I had already looked everywhere for her. She's not in the house"**

"**Let's check outside, maybe she's with the guests"**

**The three of them went to the front door and saw that she was nowhere outside. Sonic spotted a letter on the welcome mat. He picked it up and open it. Tails saw that Sonic was holding something. He went to see what it was with Lisa a few steps behind him.**

"**What is it Sonic?"**

**He didn't reply, they looked over his shoulder to read the letter.**

**It read: **

_Dear Sonic The Warthog,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I came back to get what you took away from me. She doesn't really like you, she likes me, NOT YOU. Anyways, Amy shall be mine forever. There is nothing you can do, so forget about her. _

_Sincerely, Amy's true love_

"**What! It can't be!" Lisa exclaimed with horror**

"**What is it? Tell us!" Tails looked at Lisa eager to hear what was the reason for her worrying. **

"**I think it's Nick. You know the olive colored porcupine. I thought that he got over her. Just a few months after you guys left. He all of a sudden moved away, no one in town knew why. There was rumors going around that he has became a psycho, but I didn't believe so. The last time, I saw him, he seemed normal. He has gotten crazy with the whole obsession he has with her."**

**Sonic just stood there with the letter on his hand shocked at what he just heard about Nick's obsession on Amy. He looked at the letter again and notice that there was a map behind it. '**_Probably the location where he has taken Amy to'_

"**We got to save Amy. Before, he hurts her" Sonic said emphasizing the word hurt with disgust. **

"**What about the party. We don't want the people to panic about Amy's kidnapping" Tails interjected**

"**Maybe Vanilla can help" Lisa said**

"**Tails get the X Tornado, Lisa go tell Vanilla and don't let anyone else know. I'll go get Knuckles and Rouge to come and help us."**

**They all have done what they told to do and boarded the X Tornado. Lisa was going to get on when she was stopped by Sonic.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" **

"**Sonic, she is my best friend. I have to help her."**

"**You can't protect yourself"**

"**Don't worry about me, I'll be safe. Let's go save Amy, we're running out of time"**

**Sonic gave out a sigh of defeat.**

"**Fine, just stay out of trouble" **

**Since all the seats inside the X Tornado were taken. Sonic had to travel on one of the X Tornado's wing, which he does most of the time. **

**Miles away from Central City was a lonesome island filled with remarkable nature. It was surrounded by the ocean with no land close by. On this island, there was a headquarter build there, it towered close to the shore of the beach. Inside in one of the cell rooms was a pink hedgehog waking up. Amy grabbed the top of her head and looked around the room blearily. **

"**What's going on? Where am I?" **

**Amy tried to remember what happen. **

_***Flashback***_

"**It is just around this tree. To make this even more exciting let me cover your eyes with this blindfold and I'll let you take it off as soon as we're in front of the big surprise"**

**Amy wanted the present already so she agreed to take the blindfold. Nick grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the plane. **

**He suddenly whispered into her ear.**

"**Happy Birthday, my dear Amy Rose" **

**Amy was going to asked if she could take off the blindfold. When some strong metallic arms grabbed hers and a towel wet with some powerful chemical covered her mouth and nose. The towel muffled out her cries for help. Slowly, she became drowsy and within a few minutes she fell asleep. **

_***Flashback ends***_

**Meanwhile, Amy was thinking of where she was. In a different floor, a black hedgehog scrutinized around Eggman's headquarters. He checked door after door looking for them. At last, he found them within one of the heavy metal guarded doors. They sit there inside the glass container gleaming nonchalantly. **

"**I have found the four Chaos Emeralds. I just need to find the other three, so I can have all seven of them" **

**Shadow reached out to grab them, when the alarm went off and the room began to close down the windows and doors. With the Emeralds in hand, Shadow used Chaos control. He was now in a different room, it was really dark. An ominous voice shouted out a demand.**

"**E-Crusher 1000, get that thief!"**

**Shadow used chaos control once again escaping the razor sharp claws of a massive robot armed with missiles and guns appeared out of nowhere. Shadow was teleported to another part of the room, he was going to use chaos spear when he was captured by E-Crusher 1000,who took away the chaos emeralds. Shadow was then put in a container where he couldn't get out and smudged with a strange gas causing him to become weak and sleepy. Shadow zoned out. **

**Amy couldn't believe that she put all her trust on Nick. She felt fury against him now. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in a large cage within the room. She extended her arm outward and open her hand. Nothing happen. **

"**WHAT!" Her Piko-Piko hammer was suppose to appear. Amy was leaning against the bars. She slid down till she was sitting on the floor. She became angry at herself for ever listening to Nick and getting herself in this situation. **

"**Why do I always have to be like the damsel in distress. Man, am I so useless. No wonder Sonic gets annoyed when I get in trouble. I can't even defend myself from common people"**

**Amy was putting herself down by all the comments she was making about herself. She curled in fetal position and began to cry.**

"**Why is my sweet Rose crying for. Does she need a hug from her caring boyfriend?" Nick said playfully as he enter the room. **

**Amy crawled to one of the corners of the cage away from Nick and glared at him. Nick walked closer to the cage taking out the key for it. **

"**Stay away from me!" Amy shrieked at Nick, her eyes full of tears mixed with rage and fear. He just grinned disobediently as he put in the key and twisted it. **

"_**Nick, come in. I believe that we are receiving visitors. You should come into my lab. They are going to be here soon."**_

**Nick locked the cage and grabbed his communicator.**

"**I'll be up there in a few minutes"**

**He turned to Amy still having the nasty grin from earlier on.**

"**I'll be back my princess" with that he left the room. Amy went to check if the cage door miraculously was left open. It wasn't. She slumped down on the floor like before, her eyes strung from the tears that wanted to be let out. She wiped them away as new ones formed where the other ones were. There was no way out. **

**The X Tornado ride throughout the dark cold night with the moon as it only light source. Tails' GPS suddenly detected a island nearby.**

"**Sonic, I think that's it" **

"**Ok then, Tails lower us to the island anonymously. That way, we can get them by surprise"**

"**Hey! That building seems familiar. It looks like one of Eggman's headquarters" Rouge pointed out.**

"**You think that Nick is working with Eggman?" Knuckles query. Everyone looked at Knuckles with amazement, Knuckles got uncomfortable by their startled faces. **

"**What?"**

"**You know what, I think Knuckles is right" Said Tails still astonished by Knuckles' thinking. **

"**There is only one way to find out" Sonic said**

**Tails went into the dense forest and found an area where he could land the X Tornado. They got off and walked together towards Eggman's headquarters. Once they were inside, Sonic started to give out the plan. **

"**Ok, Tails and Lisa will looked around for information about Amy. While we're here, it would be good to look for the chaos emeralds, that will be Rouge and Knuckles 's job. I am also going to search for Amy myself"**

**Knuckles grumbled and asked Sonic**

"**Why do I always get paired up with Rouge?"**

"**Don't complain Knuckles. Besides you're a great jewel hunter, aren't you?"**

"**Of course I am. If you don't believe me then I shall go get the chaos emeralds myself and prove your doubts" Knuckles ran off down the hall. Rouge looked at him and turned to the others. **

"**He drank soda before we came here. That should explain he's weirdness" She took off after Knuckles. **

"**Hey! Don't forget your partner in crime!" **

"**We should head off" Tails said and he ran off with Lisa following him close by. **

"**I should be on my way too" Sonic ran down the hallway searching for Amy. **


	2. Captured

_Captured_

**Tails came across a room with a huge screen that viewed every part of the headquarters' rooms and the outside of it. There was a long keyboard with different buttons and slots for keys. **

"**It looks like we're in Eggman's lab. The only question is where is Eggman" Tails inquired looking around the lab. Lisa was checking at one of the shelves that Eggman had by the wall. She found a hammer near the shelve, she picked it up. '**_Is this Amy's hammer?' _**She didn't notice the trap hanging overhead. Tails saw that she was underneath it. **

"**Lisa look out!" Tails ran to get her out of the way. Lisa was pushed out, but the trap now held Tails. **

"**Oh man! I'm sorry Tails. I promise I'll get you out. One of these buttons has to let you out of there"**

**At that moment, there was footsteps and voices coming down the hall.**

"**Quick! Hid!" Tails told Lisa. Lisa ran to one of the shelves with the hammer. **_How does she put away this hammer? _**The hammer in her hands disappeared. **_Huh? I'll figure out later what just happen. Right now I need to hid. _**She looked around and saw that there was a corner between the two shelves that provided space for her. She jumped in the space and stayed quiet. The door open, in came Eggman and a olive colored porcupine.**

"**If it isn't our teeny foxy friend, Tails" **

**Eggman walked over to his chair next to the big screen. **

"**Let's watch, how the rest of your friends meet my newest creations, The E-Crushers"**

"**Knuckles! Where are you?!" Rouge rummage around looking for a red hyper echidna. **

"**In here! I have found them!" Knuckles shouted from one of the rooms. Rouge entered to the one that she believed that he was in. There he was trying to get the four chaos emeralds from the spot that they rested on. He was about to get them when the container was covered by metal making it hard to know if they were still inside. Suddenly, the lights went out and the doors and windows closed them in the room. **

"**What is going on?" Knuckles cried in horror, he couldn't see, but Rouge could. **

"**Don't worry, you have me" She scanned the room and saw a massive object coming towards them. Rouge gave it a tornado kick, but she missed. **

"**Rouge! What is it?" Knuckles roar out. Rouge tried again and again. Her attacks were ineffective. **

"**I don't know, but I can't hit it. It's too swift also like a ghost"**

"**Maybe, I can knock it down. You tell me where to hit and I'll do it" Knuckles insisted**

"**Ummm…….Hit to your right now!" Knuckles gave it a uppercut. It finally hit the mysterious robot, making it fall down on the ground. The floor tremble as it hit the floor. Rouge hold on Knuckles' hand and guided him to the robot. Luck for Knuckles that it was dark, Rouge wasn't able to see him turn into a darker shade of red. Rouge got close to the robot to see if the damage did any good. She gasped. **

"**Not one even a dent!" The robot stood up before Knuckles and Rouge, his eyes were all red. **

"**Let's find a way out, this robot seems indestructible" Rouge suggested. **

"**I'm with you. I can't even see in the dark"**

**Rouge grabbed Knuckles and flew up to the top of the ceiling when a pair of powerful metallic claws snatch them. They were put inside a cage and taken to another room like a lab. Knuckles was about to try to deliberate them for the cage by punching the bar walls. When Tails stopped him. **

"**DON'T!"**

"**Tails?" Knuckles looked at the cage next to them**

"**That's not a bright idea look at the bars closely" **

**Knuckles study them and saw that they were really electric metal bars.**

**Sonic ran through the hallways checking door after door for any sign of Amy. He made sure that she wasn't there on the other first floors. He was on the fourth floor and he was getting irritated that he hasn't been able to find her. '**_How many floors did Eggman build on this place? I should check the next floor perhaps she's there' _**Sonic got to the fifth floor and examine one of the rooms. There was something in the room like a glass display. He went to investigate what was inside and saw the other four Chaos Emeralds. '**_Why didn't Knuckles and Rouge get it?' _**Sonic frowned as he thought about them and where they could be. He didn't wasted a minute, he rushed over and took them. Putting them in his pocket, the room began to close him in. He sprinted out of the room before the door locked him in. '**Whew! That was close!' **That wasn't all, coming in his direction was a E- Crusher. Sonic looked behind him and saw the gigantic robot. '**_Just the way I like them' _**Sonic grinned puckishly. He ran to the back side of the robot dodging his attacks and give it a axe kick on the back. He looked back to see the damage caused. **

"**Huh?" The robot had a diminutive dent on the back. It continue to walk towards him. **

"**I'm gonna need full force. Wait a minute! I have the chaos emeralds". He was going to take them out when the robot pounced on him before he could turn into Super Sonic. The Chaos Emeralds were knocked out of his hands and bounced on the far side of the hallway. Sonic looked at the Chaos Emeralds and then at the robot in repulsion. He started to struggle against the robot grip, but non of his efforts worked. The robot did the same thing as it did to Shadow. Sonic pounded on the walls of the container and realized the strange gas coming in. He hold his nose, but the gas still got to him. Feeling fatigue, Sonic fell on the floor of the container and was put out cold. **

**Groggily he opened one eye and looked where he was now. He notice that he was hanging on the wall grasped by metal cuffs on his ankles and wrists. **

"**Good now that your awake. Let 's start the whole dramatic part of the end of the plan" It was Eggman, he sitting on his master chair near the big screen where he monitored everything. In that moment, Nick came in with Amy grabbing her from the back with her hands tied together and blindfolded. Amy was tied down on the other side of the wall, the same way Sonic was, except that she wasn't hanging. **

"**Amy!" Sonic launch forward, but the cuffs kept him stationary. The blindfold was taken off and Amy skim her surroundings and saw her friends trapped. **

"**NO!" She cringed, the tears from earlier on, found their way back into her eyes. Her vision was blurry because of the tears. She looked across from her and saw her beloved boyfriend hanged up in metal cuffs. Her eyes overflowed with the hot steaming teardrops as they made their way down her face and onto the floor. Nick looked at the two hedgehogs and began to mock them. Eggman started to speak. **

"**Now that everyone is here. I am glad to announce that Sonic the hedgehog along with his aggravating friends has been finally captured. Our little plan worked, Sonic and his little friends are my prisoners. And you Nick, you have what you always desire for. We all win in the end. Thank you, Nick for noticing Sonic's weak spot. Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Don't you guys like my new creations, the E- Crushers. They take a long time to destroy, but they get the job done. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman was laughing when he was interrupted by an alarm. He went to the huge screen to check what was going on. **

"**Ahhgggg! That blasted Shadow has escape from his cell. That's it I am going to go down there and take care of it. You guys have a nice chat" Eggman left the lab. **


	3. Finish

_Finish_

**Nick turned to Sonic and started to slowly walk towards him.**

"**I told you not to bother looking for her. You should of forgotten about her"**

"**Ha! I always get in situations similar to this. It's nothing new. Besides, I can't leave Amy. I promised that I would never leave her"**

**Nick looked at Sonic with aversion. He took out a remote control.**

"**You disgust me"**

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled in pain as he got electrocuted. Nick smiled cruelly enjoying Sonic's pain.**

"**Eggman doesn't know that the metal cuffs release electric shocks. He didn't approve it, but I adjust it under his nose"**

"**You're a lunatic! Seriously, you need help" Sonic yelled at**

**Nick. Nick pressed the button again.**

"**STOP IT!" Amy yelped at Nick. She couldn't stand seeing Sonic be tortured like this. Nick turned and walked towards her angrily.**

"**Shut your mouth you stupid *****!"**

"**DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Sonic shouted out. Nick didn't looked at Sonic, he just pressed the button again.**

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled. He bowed his head down after receiving the electrical shocks panting heavily.**

"**DON'T DO THAT!" Amy cried out, the tears still overflowing over her face.**

"**I said to ******* shut up!" Nick strike her across the face. Amy head snapped to the right due to the force of the slap. Her bangs covered her face, Sonic heard Amy whimpering.**

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed only to receive electrical shocks.**

**Meanwhile………**

**Rouge was biting down on her lower lip and winced along with Tails and Lisa as Sonic got elected again.**

"**We have to find a way to help them" Rouge said impatiently.**

**Tails was examining the electric bars, when Knuckles noticed Lisa hiding off at the far shadowy corner between the two shelves all frighten.**

"**Tails, Who's that over there?" Tails' eyes followed the direction to where Knuckles was pointing at.**

"**Lisa!" Tails exclaimed happily, "I forgot. I thought that you were also caught"**

**Lisa smiled warmly at Tails.**

"**Shocking isn't it. Anyways, we gotta find a way to help Sonic before he gets fried to death"**

**Tails concentrated, there was an expression on his face that everyone knew that he was in deep thought. His light brighten and he quickly turned to Lisa.**

"**Didn't you said before you ran off to hid, that you found Amy's hammer?"**

"**Yeah I did, but it disappear into air after I grabbed it"**

"**I don't know how Amy does it, but there is a way to bring the hammer back. Try to get it back and sneak behind Nick"**

"**Ok, Just let me try to take it out"**

**Lisa started to command the hammer to come out. Nothing. She looked at Nick to see if he have heard her. But, he seemed busy telling Amy and Sonic how he and Eggman became allies and the plans to bring Sonic to his downfall. Lisa came out from her hiding place quietly and once again tried to summon the Piko-Piko hammer. The result were still the same.**

"**Come on Lisa, you could do it" Tails encouraged her**

**Lisa closed her eyes and tried again.** '_Please hammer come out. Do it for Amy, she needs your help'_ **This time, she felt an** **object in her hands. She opens her eyes and saw the Piko-Piko hammer. She turned around to Tails, Rouge and Knuckles and was about to let out a squeal and show them her accomplishment. When the three of them shushed her and remind her the mission. **

"**Oh right!" Lisa whispered to them. **

**Silently, Lisa tip-toed towards Nick, the hammer raise high over her head. Sonic saw her and kept on talking to Nick making it a distraction. Amy saw Lisa and smile a little, hoping that Nick doesn't turn around. **

**Everything was going well, when the automatic metal doors unexpectedly slide open. Nick turned to his right to see who it was. Lisa took a huge step to the left just before he caught her. At the door was a black hedgehog, similar to Sonic. Nick seemed muddle.**

"**It can't be! I already have Sonic?"**

**Shadow was confused and at the same time annoyed that the olive porcupine thought that he was Sonic. **

"**What are you talking about? I'm nothing identical to that faker"**

"**Then, who the hell ar….." Nick didn't finish his sentence, something huge hit him on the back of the head. He fell to the floor unconsciously. Lisa raise up the hammer with a sign of victory, everyone cheered her on. Shadow was really perplex and it made him even more angrier. **

"**CAN SOMEONE GIVE A LOGICAL EXPLAINTION OF WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON!?" Shadow directed**

"**Nick and Eggman are holding us as their prisoners" Rouge said clearing up Shadow's confusion. **

"**I'll get you guys out of there" Shadow walked over towards the keyboard with all the controls and buttons. He was about to press the "release all button" when a familiar voice was heard in the hallway. The door of the lab was open, so whoever was coming was going to reveal themselves in a few seconds. **

"**DESTORY, DESTORY, DESTORY" it said, the owner of the robotic voice made itself visible as it walked down the hallway. The robot was one of Eggman's old E-series robots. He was red and black with claws. He looked in the lab and saw shadow.**

"**GREETING SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE EGGMAN'S ARMY OF INFERIOR CREATIONS ARE LOCATED?"**

"**Just go down the hall, and make a right to the second door you come across to" Shadow instructed to Omega.**

"**GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MISSION" with that Omega returned to whatever he was going to do.**

"**DESTORY, DESTORY, DESTORY"**

**Rouge shook her head and looked at the door where Omega had just left. She couldn't believe that Omega didn't see her. **

"**It was nice seeing you too, Omega"**

**Omega was already in the location where he was going to, So he didn't hear Rouge. Everyone could still hear Omega saying "DESTORY", there a loud ruckus as the sound of metal was being smashed. They could faintly hear Omega off in the other room, he changed his chant it was now "ELIMINATE". **

**Shadow went back to pushing the button. Everyone was immediately released. Shadow leaned against the huge keyboard and looked at Sonic. **

"**Who's Nick?" Shadow questioned, raising an eyebrow. **

"**To make long story short, Nick was this dude that is obsessed with Amy. He had joined forced with Eggman to trap me and get Amy." Sonic said at a fast pace.**

"**Seems like competition" Shadow grinned**

"**No way, I love Sonic" Amy cried as she ran to hug him**

"**Or not" Said Shadow, he started walking to the door. He stopped and he turned his head to the right looking at them. **

"**Eggman is not far from here. I lost him when I was running around looking for the Chaos emeralds. There are three of his E- Crushers with him, I think that he only built three. Be careful out there" Shadow notify them.**

"**Where are you going?" Sonic asked**

"**I need to find the emeralds" He then took off. **

"**Are you sure this is the right way to the entrance of the headquarters" Lisa asked Tails.**

***Gasp* "Have you just questioned Tails' intelligence?" Knuckles said pretending to be staggered. Rouge hit him on the back of the head.**

"**This is no time to be doing ridiculous jokes"**

**Knuckles looked at Rouge heatedly while he rubbed his head where she hit him. **

"**I think someone is in a bad mood today"**

"**Knuckles, back off, we all just want to get out of here, okay"**

**At that moment, they bummed into Eggman and his three E-Crushers. **

"**Look who we have here. Leaving so early? It doesn't surprise me that Nick wasn't able to keep you guys. That's why I have to do it my way. E-Crusher 1000, 2000 and 3000 get them!"**

**The three giant robots walked towards them, their claws extended in front of them ready to get their first victims.**

"**They're indestructible, there has to be a way to stop them" Rouge said**

"**Let's find a way. Amy and Lisa stay far away as possible from these robots." Sonic said**

**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge all head off to fight the vast machines. They gave all of their best attacks and even joined together to make a powerful one. All it made was a few dents into the machines, that 's it. **

"**ALERT! THIS BULIDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN MINUTES!**

**LOCK DOWN WILL BEING IN FIVE MINUTES!" the intercom announced. **

"**Who dares press the self-destruct button of my headquarter. Only I am allowed." Eggman asked outraged. Nick appeared on the other side of the hallway from where the fight was going taking place. **

"**I did it" Nick confessed smugly**

"**Are you absurd? What were you thinking! We could of handle this without destroying the headquarter. You idiot! Now, we have to flee. Good Riddance to everyone else" Eggman said, he was already in his hovering vehicle going through a escape door on top of the ceiling. He stopped and looked down at Nick.**

"**Well, aren't you coming?"**

"**Forget you, I can handle this myself. If I died, I'll make sure that everyone else goes down with me. Besides I'm done working with you. You didn't know that the E-Crushers listen to my commands better than yours. Isn't that right?"**

**The E-Crushers nodded at Nick's question. Eggman was surprised. **

"**Everyone's right you are a psycho. You worthless pathetic giants, you can stay with the traitor and get destroyed" Eggman left going off to another of his secret headquarters.**

**Nick looked at Sonic and his friends and laughed evilly. **

"**E-Crusher 3000, on your knees now!" Nick commanded to one of the giant machines. It did so, Nick climbed the robot and open a door and went inside the machine. The chest area of the machine began to open up. It had a window on the robot's chest, Where Nick happens to be in the control room of the robot. **

"**Come on, guys we got to stop them" Sonic said as he dashed towards them. He evaded the robots' attacks and was about to send a compelling kick to where Nick was inside the robot. Only that Nick command the robot to grab Sonic's leg, it did so. **

**Then it swirl Sonic around making him dizzy and fling him across the room with such velocity making him hit the wall with force. **

"**SONIC!" Amy cried with terror **

"**I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Sonic said as he got himself off the wall where he made a hole. He had a few scratches and his lip and nose were bleeding. But, he continue to fight off the robots.**

"**SONIC! DON'T BE STUPID! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Knuckles shouted at him**

**At that instant, a alarm went off. **

"**LOCK DOWN PROCESS COMMENCING NOW" The floor upstairs started to lock the doors. They could be heard it as the metal doors were coming down. **

"**WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! BEFORE THIS FLOOR GETS LOCKED DOWN!" Tails yelled over the alarm going off. **

"**LET'S GO!" Sonic grabbed Amy and Lisa's hand and headed off down the hallway before the doors would trap them all. Tails and Rouge were flying trying to keep up with Sonic. Knuckles tried to keep up, but Rouge picked him up and carried him as they persist to get out. Chasing them was Nick and the other two E-Crushers. **

"**DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Nick ordered. The E-Crushers began to shoot at them. Sonic saw the Chaos Emeralds hiding off in the corner. He put the girls down and went to retrieve them. **

"**You guys keep on running, I'll catch up with you"**

"**Sonic!?"**

"**Amy, just go. I promise I'll be fine"**

"**Come on, Amy" Lisa said pulling on Amy arm. Amy ran off looking back at Sonic filled with concern for him. They got into the elevator and went to the bottom floor. **

**The elevator door was blocked by a metal door. It was just Sonic, Nick and the E-Crushers on the fifth floor. **

**The emeralds were in a dark corner at the dead end of the hallway. Sonic ran towards them and grabbed them all. **

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're trapped" Nick laughed. **

**Sonic looked at him also smiling. **

"**I don't think so" Sonic turned into Super Sonic. He went through the ceiling to the roof of the headquarters. **

"**You're not getting away that easy! E-CRUSHER 1000, 2000 AND 3000! GET THAT HEDGEHOG!" **

**They all went after Sonic, going through the hole on the ceiling. The battle was taking place on the rooftop of the headquarter. **

"**Nick, just stop this nonsense. We can help you get special help" Sonic said trying to reason with Nick.**

"**There is nothing wrong with me. I'm going to get Amy back and you are going to die now!" Nick was already off of E-Crusher 3000 and was far off the right from them. **

"**E-Crusher 1000 and 2000 attack!" **

**Both machines blast-off in the direction of Super Sonic. Sonic simply looked at them and shook his head in melancholy for Nick's decision. Sonic also flew towards the two giant robots. All that was seen was a golden glow trail as Sonic went though the robots causing a enormous hole in their chests. The robots bend down a little with sparkles flying off their broken circuitry. They started to verbalize something as they stood there. **

"**MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION" Then they both fell to the ground never waking up ever again. **

"**DARN! That's it. E-Crusher 3000, do not fail to kill that hedgehog!" Nick was steaming with fury, his face looked like it was going to explode in anger. **

**E-Crusher 3000 was much more different than the other previous E-Crushers. He was faster and he didn't waste a minute to attack when he had the chance. Still, he wasn't enough to bring Super Sonic down. Sonic thwart his attacks making the robot even more furious. E-Crusher 3000 began to swing his arms hoping to hit Sonic. Sonic decided to stop playing around with him and flew into the robot's head with his foot in front. Sonic destroyed the robot by making a hole through his head and out from the stomach. It did the same as the other robots, saying malfunction. **

"**NO!" screamed Nick, he was pissed off that the E-Crushers unsuccessful finish their mission. He expect at least a strike to hit Sonic. But, Sonic remained untouched during the whole battle. Sonic turned back to his normal form and put the Chaos Emeralds in his back pocket. E-Crusher 3000 began to fall towards the ground and in its way was Nick. **

"**NICK! GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOUR GOING TO GET CRUSHED!" Sonic forewarn him. Nick leaped out of the way before he was flattened. Sonic saw him jump to one side, but the problem was that he was close to the edge. **

"**WHOA!" Nick said as he tried to keep his balance. He did and he looked at Sonic with a heinous grin. **

"**I'm still not done with you" Nick said turning around swiftly affecting his weight on the edge. He took out a gun and fired hitting Sonic on the left shoulder. The Chaos Emeralds fell out of Sonic's pocket after he received the blow on his shoulder. At the same time, Nick lost his balance and fell down. Sonic sprinted barely grabbing his arm. Sonic now laid flat on the roof near the edge holding Nick's arm. **

"**Nick, give me your other arm I can help you get up"**

**Nick still had that grin on his face, he took out a gun with his lose arm and aimed at Sonic. **

"**Your going down with me" What happen next was just a blur to Sonic. Everything started to spin uncontrollably. Sonic ducked out of the way still clutching Nick as he shoot at him, the next shot hit Sonic. He felt a shape sting then agonizing pain on his right arm, the one that he was holding Nick with. Sonic's arm could no longer have the strength to hold Nick, so it released him. Sonic tried to grasp Nick with the other hand, at last it was far too late. Nick fell down having the same grin, but what was even weirder was that he was laughing. Nick bash into the rocks that were below close to the shore. The water ebbed into the rocks taking in the blood that spilled from the corpse, his body laid there all severely damaged among the rocks. Sonic bowed his head down again, but this time in despair for not being able to save someone. **

"**7, 6!" Sonic could faintly hear someone making a countdown. As he paid attention to it even more, the voice became clearer. It was the intercom counting down the self-destruct time. **

"**SONIC!" **

**Amy shouted at him from the X Tornado. Tails had everyone in the X Tornado. **

"**5,4" The countdown continued.**

**Tails flew close to edge of the headquarter, Sonic instantly got up and jumped to one of the X Tornado's wings. **

"**Hold on!" Tails informed everyone. He accelerated the X Tornado trying to make it go far from the island as possible. **

"**3, 2, 1" The whole island exploded, Tails tried to keep the X Tornado in control as it tremble from the force of the explosion behind it. **

**ARGGG!" said Tails as he clasp the controls of the X Tornado tightly. It seemed that it was going to go into a tailspin. Only that Tails finally got control of it and have it go in its course back to Central City. **

**Sonic was there lying on the wing sustaining his injured arm. Amy saw his arm and shoulder bleeding. She pushed the button to open the top of the cockpit. Lisa was sitting on the seat behind her. **

"**Amy? What are you doing?" Lisa asked taken back by Amy's actions. Amy didn't respond, she called Sonic to come to her. Sonic stood up and walk towards her like as he was on the ground, Amy gasped. When Sonic finally got closer to her, Amy admonish him. **

"**Sonic, don't ever do that again. We're up in the sky and you're walking on the X Tornado like as if you were on ground. Please, PLEASE don't do that again. You might fall or get hurt. Now get over here and let me take a look at your wounds" she pleaded. **

**Amy mentioned to Sonic to sit on her seat. Sonic shook his head in disagreement and told her to sit down. Amy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Sonic sighed pretending to be annoyed at her for making him sit down. Amy sat on the edge of where the surface of the X Tornado and the opening of the cockpit joined. She was facing Sonic who was on the seat. **

"**Lisa, can you please pass me the first aid kit. It's underneath my seat" Lisa bend down and took out the kit. **

"**Here you go"**

"**Thank you"**

"**Now, Sonic this will sting a little. I'm just going to clean the wounds so they don't get infected. Tail, how long it going to take to get to the hospital?" Amy called out to Tails**

"**Like in twelve minutes"**

**Amy turned her attention back to Sonic, she had out pieces of cloth and a bottle with clear liquid inside. Amy pour it onto the cloth and set it on Sonic's wound. Sonic pretended to be all brave in front of Amy. But his skin began to burn, he bit his bottom lip and grimace. Amy moved onto the wound on his shoulder. She felt heartbreaking as she saw his expression. **

"**I'm so sorry Sonic. I don't want you to die" she said the tears coming visible to the corners of her eyes. **

"**Don't worry, I'm fine. Come sit on my lap, I don't want you to fall off"**

**Amy moved onto his lap sitting across them leaving the top of the cockpit open. Amy leaned her head against Sonic's chest. Sonic just hugged her trying to calm down her worries. **

**Lisa has been watching whatever was going between the two hedgehogs. She felt a sense of guilty that she wasn't giving them some privacy. Lisa looked out at the sea. She began to think about everything that happen back at the headquarter. All she could think of was about the black hedgehog. '**_Who is he? There is something about him, besides the fact that he kind of looks Sonic. Except there is something unique about him that differs him from Sonic' _**Lisa kept on daydreaming about Shadow. Longing to know more about him and behind his mysterious appearance. In the front seats, Knuckles was sitting behind Tails. He was watching Amy and Sonic embracing one another. **

"**I wonder when Sonic is going to ask Amy for her hand?" Knuckles wondered**

"**The time will come, when Sonic is ready. You know how he gets all shy whenever he is near Amy. It took him a long time to finally tell her how he feels about her, imagine marriage?" Tails pointed out. **

"**Sooo….Uhhhh…….Where's Rouge?" Knuckles asked**

"**Weren't you there? We were having a dilemma with the whole seats in the X Tornado and the amount of passengers. So Shadow decided to take Omega and Rouge back home using Chaos control. Their probably home now" Tails explained. **

"**Didn't Sonic had all the emeralds?"**

"**He did at first. I don't know how they got out of his grasp, but Shadow caught one that was falling off the top of the headquarters"**

"**Where are they now?"**

"**After the explosion back there, they most likely all scattered over the world. I guess we're gonna have to go hunt them once again"**

**Knuckles groaned as he thought about the Chaos Emeralds hiding off in some foreign place. **

**Tails flew directly to the hospital. There Sonic was taken to surgery to remove the two bullets from his body. He had to stay in the hospital for one week. The doctors wanted to make sure that he was recovering properly. Amy would come daily and sometimes Tails or someone else like Knuckles or Rouge would accompany her to see how Sonic was doing.**


	4. Summertime

Pepe le Pew and the female cat are © to Warner Bros.

************************************************************************

_Summertime_

_**Three Weeks later……….**_

**The sun shine down upon the town of Central City giving off its UV rays. Letting everyone know that it was that time of the year when people go to the beach dressed in their bathing suits to go swimming, eating ice cream and cooking food on the grill, music playing loud, little kids playing with kites or Frisbees, and just kicking back and relaxing. If you don't know what I'm talking about, what I just finish describing was Summer. **

**Everyone in Central City was outside enjoying the weather going to the park or hanging out with friends. **

**A pink hedgehog was in her house making a chicken salad for lunch. At the same time, she was baking a cherry pie for Lisa. Lisa was going to come over soon and to welcome her. She was baking her favorite kind of pie, cherry. **

**Amy was putting the cherry pie on the windowsill to let it cool off. She was admiring her pie when a couple outside passed by. It was a black and white French looking skunk **_(AKA Pepe le pew) _**walking with his girlfriend. Which was a black and white female cat with a long white painted streak going down her back. Pepe le pew sniffed the air and follow the scent, It led him to Amy's window. Pepe le pew looked at the pie dreamily daydreaming him eating it. His girlfriend crossed her arms and stomped off down the road. She thought that he was looking at Amy. Pepe le pew looked back and saw his girlfriend walking off. He ran off after her.**

"**HEY! ATTENDRE! I WAS JUST LOOKING AT THAT PIE. DID YOU SEE HOW BELLE LA TARTE LOOKED?"**

**Sonic was coming in the opposite direction, he looked at the Pepe le pew running after his girlfriend trying to explain something to her. **_That seems like an interesting relationship. _**Sonic chuckled at the thought. He looked at Amy's house and saw Amy in her kitchen through the open window reaching up into her cupboard for a plate.**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"**Coming!" she was serving herself salad onto a plate. She went to answer the door. **

"**Sonic!" She cried out joyfully hugging him tightly after she open the door. **

"**Hey!" Sonic grinned.**

"**I thought you were off in one of your noon jogs?"**

"**Yeah, but I finish early today. So I decided to come over to see what you were up to."**

"**Well, I was just about to eat lunch. Are you hungry?"**

"**Nah, just thirsty."**

"**Come in, I'll give you a glass of… uhhh…. What kind of drink do you want?"**

"**I'll just have a glass of ice cold water, Please."**

**They both went in the house and sat down at the dinning table. Sonic got his glass of ice cold water while Amy ate some of her chicken salad. Sonic seemed nervous, he was all fidgety and he kept on moving around in his seat.**

"**Soo… do you have any plans today?"**

"**Let's see… Lisa is coming this afternoon and that's ……it, I guess."**

"**Do you want to come with me to the beach?"**

"**Sonic, don't you hate water?"**

"**I was wondering if you could maybe show me how to swim?" Sonic asked sheepishly. Amy's face lighten up as she saw Sonic blushing, embarrassed that he didn't know how to swim. She reach over to hold his hand and looked at him gleefully. **

"**Of course, I would love to."**

**Sonic's face brighten up, he grabbed her hand and sprinted off to a beautiful beach, the one he found the day that she ran away. **

**Lisa was walking along the road heading towards Amy's house ,apparently her flight arrived to Central City earlier than what was expected. She was humming something taking in the view of the wonderful forest and the environment around it. **_Amy is really lucky to live here, I might move here myself. _**Suddenly, a rush of wind passed her. **

"**Lisa! I'll see you in a few hours." A voice called out faintly as the owner of the voice was speeded away. Lisa looked at the trail of dust picked up by the speedster, immediately she knew it was Sonic and Amy. Lisa took out her cell and called Amy's cell phone number. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Amy, I'm here early. Where are you going?" **

"**I'm not sure. Maybe to the beach?"**

"**You're with Sonic aren't you."**

"**What makes you think of that?" Amy laughed nervously**

"**You guys just passed by me. You even shouted something to me."**

**Amy giggled through the phone. **

"**Yeah, I know."**

"**Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to check on Tails and Rouge and see what their up to. Maybe even Shadow," Lisa added**

"**OOOO…. Looks like Shadow has an admirer," Amy jeer at Lisa.**

"**Shut up! I gotta go bye," Lisa responded back playfully. With that Lisa hanged up and started walking towards the direction of Shadow's house. **

"**We're here," Sonic announced. Amy woke up from her daydream , she spent the whole trip looking at Sonic and thinking of what the future held for them. They were both on the warm sandy beach with the edge of the forest behind them. Sonic put her down and grabbed her hand leading her across the beach to a long wooden house that was near the edge of the forest. The sight of the house made Amy awe as she was took in how meticulously it had small designs carved on the sides, there was a spot where it had their names along with all of their friends. The front of the house had an overhanging roof and a small little porch. Near the door was a spacious forest green swing seat that probably Big, Knuckles, Omega and Vector could all fit and there would be still more room enough for six other people. **

"**If you think it looks gorgeous on the outside, wait till you see the inside," Sonic told her, grinning triumphantly. Together, they walked towards the door, Sonic took out a key and unlocked the door and then put the code on the security system, letting it know that the owners were home. He stepped to the side of the door motioning Amy to enter, Amy entered the house.**

"**Whoa!" Amy gasped dazing at the house's furniture and the structure inside. The Sea-green living room was very large, at one of the walls where anyone could see hung a big portrait of all of the gang together having a great time at the park. The furniture consist of a rather long comfy tan sofa that was in a shape of an L facing a enormous plasma TV. There was a wide coffee table in the middle with a small teal rug underneath it. The floorboards was made out of a different type of wood than the one that the house was. Off in the right was a hallway that lead into three huge rooms. Same thing for the hallway off in the left, each room had their own bathroom. Only that there was two bathrooms that had mini-Jacuzzis built near the shower. On the north side of the living room was an arch entrance, which lead to the kitchen and next to it was a hallway which lead to a giant room where there was a pool and ping pong table, a shelf filled with various kinds of video games for the Wii, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, etc, another huge Plasma TV, dance dance revolution machine, stereo system set up that any DJ would dream of having with shelves of a billion CDs next to it and at least five computers that had high speed internet . As for the kitchen, it was C shaped and in the middle was a squared countertop in case there wasn't enough room to cook around the countertop near the sink. There was another arch leading into the dinning room, it was very long with a far-reaching table, the dining room's south wall was connected with the back patio's glass sliding door. Outside, in the patio there was lawn chairs underneath a wooden roof that only covered that part. Nearby was an long oval shaped pool and a slightly medium size in comparison to the pool, a Jacuzzi. **

"**So what do ya think of our newly built beach house?" Sonic looked at Amy grinning broadly. She had her mouth open.**

"**How did you get this house?"**

"**Me, Tail, Knuckles and the Chaotix built this place."**

"**You mean this place is for all of us?"**

"**Yep."**

**Amy jumped onto Sonic hugging him tightly, Sonic bend his knees that way he could support Amy's weight. **

"**Now, can we head down to the beach, so you can teach me how to swim ?" **

"**I didn't bring my bathing suit," Amy responded looking at Sonic, still clinging onto him. **

"**We can go buy you one at the town nearby." **

"**There's a town nearby?"**

"**Yeah, it just ten minutes away, through the forest. Don't worry, the people there are really nice."**

"**What are you waiting for let's go!" Amy cried out willingly. She grabbed Sonic's hand and ran out of the house dragging him on the sand. **

"**WAIT! I need to lock the house!"**

**The path to Shadow's house was very tiring. Lisa continue to hike up the hill, determine to get to the cabin on top of it. Shadow lived in the Mystic Ruins near Knuckles and his flying island. Tails' was visiting Knuckles discussing about what recently happen in One tree hill when they saw a purple tiger hiking up the hill towards Shadow's house. **

"**Tails, check this out. isn't that Amy's friend, what her name again Linda?"**

"**Lisa. I wonder why she's going to Shadow's house for?"**

"**Let's watch." Tails and Knuckles looked attentively to see why Lisa was going to visit Shadow.**

**At last, Lisa finally made it to Shadow's front door. Sweating and tired, she weakly knocked at the door. **

"**What do you want? If you're selling something, scram off before you regret for ever coming here in the first place." Shadow said as he open the door. He saw Lisa standing before his all sweating and trying to catch her breath. He was confused by the way she looked. Lisa put up her hand, palm out as a signal to wait. She took in a deep breath.**

"**Can I come in?" her voice sounded coarse due to the lack of air.**

"**Sure, wanna a glass of water?" Shadow asked as he stepped aside to let Lisa come in. **

"**Yes please, with a lot of ice."**

**Lisa replied politely as she propped herself on Shadow's black leather couch. Shadow came back with a long glass filled with ice cold water. Lisa took the glass of ice water from Shadow and drank it all at once. **

"**Want more?" Shadow asked still standing up, his arms were crossed. Lisa shook her head for a no, and she grabbed her head. **

"**Ow! I shouldn't of drank it all at once. It was really cold now I'm getting a brain freeze."**

**Shadow chuckled making his way to the other end of the couch. **

"**So why are you did you come here?"**

"**I just wanted to thank you for helping us over at Eggman's headquarters."**

"**It's nothing, I never got the emeralds. It was just a waste of my time even going there"**

**Lisa didn't like the way the conversation was going. She was about to try to change it with another topic, when Shadow asked her.**

"**So, who was that olive colored porcupine? Sonic said that he was a manic who was after Amy."**

"**Oh! Nick. Yeah, he kind of got obsess with Amy and so he teamed up with Eggman and tried to get rid of Sonic. That's all I know I never to got to know him that much. I only been living in Blue Hill Ridge for two years and all I knew about him was that he worked at the bank and was a b!%* about everything," Lisa explained**

"**kind of ? Yeah right, he was overly obsess," Shadow scoffed, "but who wouldn't like Amy, she IS pretty….," Shadow continued.**

**Lisa could feel a tinge of jealously deep inside of her, but she shook it off. '**_I know she is but Amy is already taken by Sonic'_

"….**besides Sonic and Amy totally love each other, you could tell by the way they look at each other with googly eyes. They then start to get all mushy and lovely dovey. Uggg, gross!" Shadow said closing his eyes and shuddered in disgust.**

"**Love is for the weak" Shadow stated in his usual nonchalant tone of voice. **

"**Tell me about yourself. The first time I saw you, you kind of looked like Sonic except…….."**

"**That I look more dark, powerful and of course handsomer?" Shadow interjected**

"**Uhhhh……. sort of, but what I was going to say was mysterious. There is something about you that differs you from Sonic. I'm not sure what it is, just something about you." Lisa was now frowning to herself as she tried to think of a way to describe it. **

"**Well, you see…." Shadow began to talk about his purpose in life and that he was the ultimate life form.**

_**Meanwhile…………….**_

"**What are they doing? Let me see." Knuckles asked fervently, reaching out towards the binoculars that Tails was holding. Tails swipe Knuckles' hand away, looking in the direction of Shadow's house.**

"**Calm down, they're not doing anything bad. They're just sitting down on the couch and talking."**

**Knuckles' face was slightly blushing after he heard what Tails thought he was wondering about what Lisa and Shadow were doing. Tails' wristwatch started to beep. Tails gave the binoculars to Knuckles, who eagerly took them and turned to watch what Lisa and Shadow were doing. Unsatisfied by what he saw, Knuckles murmured under his breath " Oh, great. What a boring couple." **

**Tails shook his head in disapproval, "Oh Knuckles you and your dirty little mind."**

**After saying this, Tails pressed a button on the wristwatch. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Tails, what are you doing?" It was Sonic. The wristwatch turned out to also be a phone. It was the only way to be able to communicate with Sonic, since he didn't like to be slowed by using a cell phone.**

"**Nothing much, just here with Knuckles spying on Shadow and Lisa," Tails replied looking really bored.**

"**What! Lisa is in Central City?"**

"**Yeah, doesn't Amy know?" Tails asked, the conversation was getting interesting.**

"**I don't know. She only told me that Lisa was coming later this afternoon and on the way here she greeted someone who….."**

**Sonic stopped talking, there was silence between the two friends. Tails was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence and called Sonic's name to see if he was still there.**

"**Sonic?"**

"**Yeah, I'm here. Aw gosh, I'm so self-centered. I asked Amy if she could teach me how to swim and I took her away from spending time with her best friend."**

**Tails knew that Sonic would keep on going talking about how guilty he felt for getting in between Amy and Lisa's friendship.**

"**Sonic, I'm sure everything is fine. Aren't you guys coming back this afternoon?"**

"**Yeah, but…."**

"**Anyways, Lisa seems sort of busy. She's talking to Shadow right now."**

"**That's weird," Sonic said. Sonic was standing in a store with one shopping bag in hand near the dressing rooms. Amy was in one of the rooms measuring the different types of bathing suits looking for the right one. Sonic found a pair of trunks perfect for him in ten minutes, but Amy had spent like two hours already. **

"**Where are you?" Tails asked.**

"**I'm here with Amy in a store buying swim gear, EXCEPT SHE'S HAS TAKEN A LONG TIME!" Sonic said the last part loud enough, making sure that Amy could hear it. Finally, Amy came out of the dressing room with all the swim suits she tried on. Sonic sighed in relieve that she was done. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and talk into the wristwatch communicator.**

"**Hey Tails, meet us at six here in……uhhhh, what the name of this town?" Amy asked looking around in the store for a clue of what the town was called. The storeowner, who was a chocolate brown wolf with light faded green eyes, answered Amy's question.**

"**This town is called Cibalta and that will be thirty-five dollars."**

"**Thank you and please keep the change. Can you put this these in the bags, I don't want him to see what I bought," Amy whispered to the wolf mentioning at Sonic. Sonic was looking out of the store's window tapping his foot impatiently. Amy was holding onto Sonic hand and saw that Tails was still on.**

"**Sorry Tails, ummm……what was I telling you? Oh right, the town is called Cibalta."**

"**Don't worry, I have already been there. So did you like the beach house we built over there?"**

"**Like it? Tails the beach house is absolutely magnificent, I love it. Well, I gotta go, I have an impatient student here who wants to start his swimming lessons. Don't forget to invite as much of our friends as you can to the bonfire party that we're having at six and bring all your swimming gear. Don't be late."**

"**We won't forget bye and good luck teaching your expeditious student," Tails said.**

**Amy looked at Sonic and noticed that he was looking at her with query in his eyes.**

"**We're having a bonfire party?" Sonic asked his question that was in his mind.**

"**It came to my head at the last minute. Come on Sonic, it might be fun. You know having a bonfire, saying stories, playing games, seeing the sunset, sleepovers and also chili dogs." **

**Sonic's eyes twinkle with delight when he heard chili dogs being mentioned. **

"**Come on slowpoke, don't just stand there we got food to buy and swimming to do." Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and her three shopping bags and dashed out of the store towards the nearest supermarket. **


	5. Beach house

_Beach house _

_Back at Angel Island…………._

"**Knuckles, that was Sonic that I was talking to on the phone. Amy and him are making a bonfire party, it starts at six."**

**Knuckles took off the binoculars and immediately went to get his swimming stuff. **

"**I'll going to go tell Shadow and Lisa, and everyone else," Tails told Knuckles flying into the sky with his two tails heading to Shadow's house to tell them about the event. **

--

"**Amy are you ready?" Sonic called from outside the beach house as he draw figures on the sand with a stick. He was in his swimming trucks with his bare feet dug in the sand feeling the warmth of it. Some thing hugged him from behind and wrapped their arms around his stomach. **

"**I'm here."**

**Sonic turned around and saw a pink hedgehog in red bikini top and a long skirt that had a slit on the right side of her leg revealing her part of her thigh and the rest of her leg. She wore a pink rose clip on her hair and red sandals on her cute tiny feet. She let go of Sonic and started to take off her rose clip, red sandals and the red skirt and put them on one of the beach chairs that was near them. **

"**Let's start with our first lesson, which is not to be afraid to get near the water," Amy said clapping her hands together. Sonic stood there mesmerized by Amy's body how it's curves fitted perfectly in her bikini. Everything about her was perfect, she appeared to be flawless. **

"**Sonic?" Amy waved her hand in front of Sonic's face, snapping him out of his trance. **

"**What?" Sonic asked, he began to fluster as he noticed that he had been gawking at Amy's body. **

"**I'm sorry what was lesson one again?" he asked scratching his head anxiously.**

**Amy giggled and ran off to the shoreline, making him come after her. Sonic caught her, when doing this his toe hit a shell half buried in the sand. Causing him to lose his balance. Sonic fall on the wet sand on his back with Amy on top of him. They were wet from head to toe but they didn't care, they just keep on laughing. **

"**I think our swimming lessons aren't going to take long than what I though excepted them to be. You're a fast learner."**

"**Have you forgotten who I am," Sonic replied. He kissed Amy on the lips until a small wave came and separated them. **

**--**

"**Is everyone ready to head over to the beach house?" Tails asked looking at everyone in his house. Shadow, Lisa, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Knuckles were all there with their stuff already in the X-tornado. **

"**Isn't Cream coming?" Rouge inquired Tails.**

"**Vanilla, answered and said that Cream was having her violin lessons at three and then at five she was having her piano lessons until seven thirty. She has to get ready for the recital that's in two weeks."**

"**In that case, let's head over to Cibalta!" Lisa exclaimed enthusiastically. Tails noticed that Shadow had a small smile and was that a…… spark in his eye as he looked at Lisa get excited. '**_Could it be that Shadow is having some feelings towards Lisa? Hmmm…….' _**Tails rubbed in chin as he thought about this. **

"**There's only four seats in the X-tornado and eight of us. How are we going to get there?" Espio asked.**

"**I could take Lisa and Rouge using Chaos Control," said Shadow taking out a red emerald. He grabbed the girls' hands and said Chaos Control. In a blink of an eye, they were gone. **

"**I could go on the wing like Sonic does," Knuckles volunteered.**

"**Since we sorted out with the seats problem fairly, I guess we could start heading over to Cibalta," Tails said, getting at the first cockpit with Espio taking the seat behind him. Vector slumped down at the second cockpit angrily because he was stuck with Charmy. Knuckles sat on one of the wings and relaxed as they took off. **

--

**Sonic was now dry wearing his trademark red sneakers and white gloves. He was out in the patio near the grill cooking the patties and hot dogs for the beach party that was starting in ten minutes. Amy came out to the patio dressed in a purple spaghetti strap dress. That started off at the top with a dark purple and as you head down her body it faded into a lighter purple till it was white at the end. The white edges of her dress was wavy and she wore a pair of white flats with a golden buckle at the front top. Her hair was in loose curls with only a white rose clip hair holding her hair back on the left side. She still had on her gloves, golden bracelets and bangs on the front of her face, but she was awfully beautiful. Sonic couldn't help it, he stood there staring at her until the smell of burn meat filled his nostrils. He jumped back and looked at the grill trying to save the burning hot dog. It was extremely burnt, so he had to take it out from the rest of the cooking meat. **

"**I should go somewhere else, since I distract you a lot," Amy said turning around walking back into the house. A hand grabbed hers, she turn to see Sonic looking at her with pleading eyes.**

"**Please don't go, stay here with me."**

"**Sonic, don't worry. I'm going to get the chairs. I was kidding about the 'going-somewhere-else-so-you-won't-see-me' idea. You know I can't stand being away from you for a long time," Amy said smoothly wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. Amy kissed him on the lips lightly, but Sonic started to deepen the kiss as he hugged her around her small waist. **

"**Ahem!" someone cleared their throat from behind the kissing couple. Sonic and Amy hastily released their embrace and separated from each other. Both hedgehogs were blushing red almost the same color as Knuckles. **

"**Are we interrupting something?" Rouge asked. Behind her was Knuckles, Tails, Lisa, Espio, Vector and Charmy, they all had a wide smile across their faces. **

"**Not at all, we were just getting everything set up for the party," Amy said trying to smile, she was still blushing. **

"**Sure looks like it," Knuckles smirked looking at poor Sonic who was blushing furiously. Sonic turned to the grill and continue to cook the meat as he tried to control the heat that was going in his face. The food was done and everyone sat out in the front of the beach house near the small circle of stone set up for the bonfire. They brought out huge beanie bags and beach chairs to sit down. Sonic and Amy sat together in a large apple green beanie bag with plates of food on their laps. They were eating as they watch the sunset off in the horizon. Tails started the bonfire feeding the small flame pieces of driftwood that he found out in near the forest until it grew into a larger one. When the sun was slowly disappearing off on the line where the sky seems to meet the earth. They all began to count down the sunset. 5,4,3,2,1! It was once again that time of the day, also know as the in-between time, which is before the day leaves and the night comes. The tip of the sun was on the edge of the horizon, giving off some of its last rays of light till it completely disappear leaving the dark to do its work.**

"**How about we say scary stories?" Vector asked now that night was beginning to take over the sky. **

"**I have one," Shadow offered. Everyone looked at Shadow with amazement. Shadow smirked and looked at them with a sexy but at the same time spooky grin. **

"**There was once a black hedgehog who was lost in a abandoned mansion at midnight. He came across a room and hear weird noises on the other side of the door. He slowly open the door......." At this point everyone was on the edge of their seats listening attentively at Shadow's story. Shadow was saying it slowly and pausing now and then for dramatic effect.**

"…**..peaked thought the slightly open door………..and saw…….that it "**

"**Yes, what was it Shadow? Tell us already!" Knuckles shouted at him unable to take the tension. **

"**was Sonic and Amy!" Shadow fell down from his seat cracking up. Knuckles looked confused, Rouge and Espio shook their heads at Shadow's story, Charmy and Vector was laughing along with Shadow. **

"**Now that's terrifying!" Vector said in-between his laughter.**

"**I know!" replied Shadow, who had tears coming down his face as he continue to laugh uncontrollably. **

**Lisa looked at Tails who was looking at Sonic and Amy. The two hedgehog's faces were a deep shade of red, Lisa wasn't sure if it was for anger or they were blushing. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and smiled as if they just communicated through their eyes. They both stood up and walked over to the laughing Shadow and grabbed his arms and legs. Shadow couldn't control his laughter and was helpless to get out of Sonic and Amy's grip. They were close to the shore where they were playing around earlier, they started to swing Shadow back and fore. 1,2,3! They counted simultaneously and at three they both let go of Shadow. Shadow flew into the water, making a huge splash, he got up from the spot that he fell and looked at himself. The water was cold and now he was completely soak. Everyone was laughing as Shadow glared at Sonic. **

"**I'll get you for this," Shadow said pointing at the laughing Sonic. **

"**I would like to see you try."**

"**You ask for it, Chaos Control!"**

**Next thing, Sonic knew he was on an area of water that reached to his chin. Shadow was on the beach smiling mischievously at him, Sonic smiled back and started to swim back to where everyone was. Dumbstruck, Shadow looked at Sonic as he got out of the water and walked over to Amy's side. **

"**I have the best swimming teacher right here," Sonic said taking Amy's hand in his.**

**After hearing a few actual scary stories, which most of them were told by Espio who had ones that could made even the bravest person in the world shiver with fear. Everyone decided to call it a night and heading into the beach house to get some shut eye. The girls went to the right hallway to sleep, while the guys got the left hallway. Espio got one of the rooms since he enjoys peace and quiet and the fact that no one would like to see what would happen if he was awaken in the middle of the night. Vector and annoying Charmy got another room while, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic got the last room. They were all in their Pjs and in their own beds getting ready to sleep. **

**Two hours passed and Sonic was awaken by a loud snore. He got up from his bed and looked around. The horrible sounded seemed to be coming from the bed on the far right of the room. '**_Knuckles and his snoring' _**Sonic though as he sighed out in annoyance. '**_How can Shadow sleep like this?'_** He looked at Shadow who was off in the far left, Shadow had his pillow on top of his head to drown out the sound of Knuckles' snores. Sonic tried to do the same, but it didn't help him. He looked to the bed near the door to see how Tails was managing and saw that it was empty. '**_Where's Tails? Huh!? Probably somewhere else where it's quieter than here' _**Sonic got off the bed taking his light sheet blanket and pillow and walked into the living room. There he found Tails sleeping soundly on the couch, Sonic looked out at the window and saw how peaceful everything looked. He headed out to the front door when he heard someone walking around in the kitchen. He went to check out who it could be. There grabbing a glass from the cabinet was a pink hedgehog in a lilac nightgown and purple slippers. She filled the glass with water, drank it down and then put it in the sink. She turn around and was about to head to her room when she caught the sight of someone near the kitchen entrance. **

"**SONIC!?" she gasped out grabbing her chest after she finish distinguishing the figure in the dark. Sonic turned on the switch of the kitchen lighting the room. He was wearing a pair of red long soccer shorts along with red slippers.**

"**Sorry Amy, I didn't mean to frighten you", Sonic apologized.**

"**It's okay, I think Espio's stories left me kind of paranoid. Like the one about the man who roams in the forest looking for his victims. You should turn off the light, it might wake up….."**

**At that moment a sleepy Tails in blue baggy shorts and light blue slippers walked in the kitchen to turn off the light himself. **

"**If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself," Tails yawned. Amy took this as a chance to be with her hero. **

"**Tails if you want to, you can sleep in my room. I can sleep on the couch." **

**Tails eyes wide when he heard Amy offering her room to him**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Amy nodded and Tails ran over to her and gave her a hug.**

"**Thank you!" He let go of her and ran off to her room. **

"**Well, good night Amy" Sonic said as he went into the living room. Amy followed Sonic's lean athletic silhouette into the living room and saw that he opening the front door. **

"**Where are you going?" **

**The door was all the way open letting the moonlight glow into the living room. Amy looked at the Sonic who was holding the doorknob looking straight at her, he seemed to glow. **

"**I'm going to sleep outside, it's a nice night. You wanna join me?" **

**Amy grabbed the two pillows and the light blanket, that Tails was using, from the couch and ran off with Sonic out on front porch. Amy put the blanket and pillows on the swing seat and walked to where Sonic was sitting out on the sandy beach. The moon looked perfectly round with the stars gleaming near it. The black small rippled surface of the ocean gave off the reflection of the moon. The air was calm and cool giving off a pleasant breeze now and then. Amy sat next to Sonic, she closed her eyes as a cool breeze passed by, Sonic was looking at her, he loved the way how her hair flow back by breeze, her sweet lips and her soft face. But, most of all what he mostly adore was her Jade glittering eyes that shows innocence and at the same time love making him feel secure and invincible. They could of stayed like that for hours, but Amy began to dose off, her eyelids became heavy for her to keep them open. Sonic saw Amy struggling to stay awake, but her attempts were futile. Sonic got up and carried her to the swing seat. He laid her next to him, wrapping his arms around her as he let himself wander off into dream world. **

**************************************************************************

_**Coming soon to Fan fiction the continuation of Gone and Taken, "What you can't see" O.o This story is still in process, but it will be up until October 2010. **_

_**Au revoir! **_

**El Verano (The Summer) **by Dulce Maria

_(In case you're wondering, the translated version is at the bottom :)_

El fosforescente amanecer  
Me anuncia que es tiempo de crecer  
Dejar la nostalgia en el ayer, tal vez, tal vez

Me faltan historias por vivir  
Amigos que aun no conocí  
Canciones que pronto he escribir, por ti, por ti

El verano entre tus labios  
Me ilumina cada espacio  
El verano en tu mirada  
Se me vuelve un cuento de hadas

No hay nada que pueda detener  
Los sueños que quiero recorrer  
Contigo yo se que llegare, lo sé, lo se

El verano entre tus labios  
Me ilumina cada espacio  
El verano en tu mirada  
Se me vuelve un cuento de hadas

Voy venciendo cada miedo  
Voy dejando los recuerdos  
Caminando lentamente  
Cada instante entre mi mente  
Hoy me siento diferente  
Hoy me siento diferente

El verano entre tus labios  
Me ilumina cada espacio  
El verano en tu mirada  
Se me vuelvo un cuento de hadas

--

The neon dawn  
It announces me that it's time to grow up  
Leave the nostalgia in yesterday  
Perhaps, perhaps.

I still need stories to live through  
Friends that I haven't met yet  
Songs that I will write soon  
for you, for you.

The summer between your lips  
Lightens up every space within me  
The summer in your eyes  
To me it turns into a fairy tale.

Oh oh oh Oh oh oh

There is nothing that can stop me  
The dreams that I want to go  
With you I know I'll get there  
I know, I know.

The summer between your lips  
Lightens up every space within me  
The summer in your eyes  
To me it turns into a fairy tale.

Oh oh oh Oh oh oh

I'm beating every fear  
Leaving the memories  
Walking slowly  
Every moment from my mind.  
Today I feel different  
Today I feel different.

Haa aaa aaa Haa aaa aaa

The summer between your lips  
Lightens up every space within me  
The summer in your eyes  
To me it turns into a fairy tale.

Oh oh oh Oh oh oh


End file.
